


The Unusual Habit of Viktor Nikiforov

by Spiras



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Desperation, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omorashi, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiras/pseuds/Spiras
Summary: Yuuri notices Viktor has an unusual habit now that the two of them are in Russia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just as an FYI, I write everything on my phone. Be patient with me and my mistakes. Also I spell Viktor's name with a k...because it's more Russian and I like it!

Once Yuuri moved in with Viktor he started noticing little things that hadn’t come up in the months prior. Like, Viktor hated lettuce, or he wore black socks with red lines across the toes on Sundays. Only Sundays.

He also noticed that Viktor, for whatever reason, didn’t like to pee at home. Even in the mornings, Viktor would jump out of bed, slip into sweats and hurriedly leave the house to go for his morning run. He never stopped at the bathroom before leaving. Yuuri had taken note of the older man’s abdomen, seeing the swell of a full bladder to be sure Viktor hadn’t gone during the night. Upon returning, the swell was always gone, so he must have been going someplace on his run.

But it didn't stop there. Every time they were home, Viktor would get desperate and then make an excuse to go out, just for a few minutes. There was no reason for Yuuri to come, he'd be right back.

In fact, Viktor would have to be bursting before using the toilet in the apartment. Yuuri had successfully one day prevented Viktor from leaving at every turn and secrectly watched the other man holding his crotch at the sink, twisting his thighs together. Vikor was standing in the hall with his legs in an ‘X’ while talking to Yuuri, getting more and more fidgety until he went ramrod straight and excused himself, booking it to the toilet.

At first, Yuuri thought maybe Viktor had broken something in the bathroom and hadn't had anyone in to fix it so he was just avoiding the room but everything worked perfectly. It was lighted nicely, looked great and was the right temperature. Yuuri loved their bathroom.

After a few weeks the Japanese man slowly came to terms with the fact he was getting turned on by his fiancé's strange habit. He had seen Viktor in many ways but here he was unguarded but secretive.

Finally he had to ask.

Viktor was just starting to fidget at the counter in the kitchen, trying to make lunch. He was stepping from on foot then the other, rocking back and forth. When he poured any liquid he practically vibrated.

“Why don’t you go to the bathroom Viktor?”

The platinum haired man paused mid-fidget. His exposed cheek tinted pink.

“You obviously need-”

“I like it. Feeling full. Like this,” Viktor fidgeted some more. “Does…do I disgust you?”

“No no! I just…I” Yuuri blushed now, “It’s…I like watching you. Like this. I think?”

“You do?” Viktor bit his lip. “Really?”

The Japanese man moved around the counter to stand behind his fidgety fiancé, “Yeah. It’s…I don’t know why really yet but don’t stop, okay?”

A nervous chuckle brust out of Viktor, “Yuuri, I couldn’t even if I wanted to right now.”

The shorter man pressed forward trapping Viktor between his chest and the counter. He slipped a hand under Viktor’s shirt, gentle feeling the swell of his abdomen, “I’ve been wanting to touch you here, when you're like this. Is that alright?”

Viktor’s moan should have been illegal. He was writhing back against Yuuri’s, “Gently! I-”

“Why don’t you use the bathroom here Viktor? Where do you go in the morning? How do you hold it all night and then go jog?”

“Alleyways, trees in the park. Depending on how long I can-” Viktor gasped, “-wait. Oh Yuuri please…”

Yuuri went up on the tips of his toes and kissed the back Viktor’s neck. He moved his hands down from Viktor’s abdomen and slipped under the bands of the Russian’s pants and underwear pushing them down just enough to expose him to the cool air. He reached up and took the other man's length in hand, “I…it’s not…would you go in the sink?”

Viktor nodded quickly, shaking in need, “If you help me get there. Please stroke me Yuuri! I can’t-”

The shorter man did, pressing his own hardness against the back of Viktor’s thighs and cleft of his ass ,“Shh. I’ve got you. Let’s walk.”

The two men took the few shuddering steps to the kitchen sink. Viktor was a quivering, panting, leaky mess and Yuuri felt like he was going to cum in his pants, but they made it. Yuuri got Viktor pointed at the sink, but kept stroking, preventing the older man from pissing like he desperately wanted to do.

“Yuuri! Please!”

“God Viktor,” Yuuri moaned against his back. “Ok ok,” he stopped teasing.

Viktor shook his head, tears in his eyes. He hadn't cried since Yuuri's free skate at the Grand Prix Final but now he ached, "I can't!"

Yuuri's heart was pounding and his cock throbed, "Easy. Relax."

"Yuuri it won't come out! I need to go...I'm too full...oh please, please, please-"

Nodding, Yuuri started stroking Viktor again, this time with purpose, "God you are- I could fuck you like this Viktor. You're mine, this is mine," Yuuri pressed on Viktor’s bladder again, "I'm going to full you up and make you beg-"

Viktor's eyes were blown wide, he was thrusting into Yuuri's fist, wet with leaks and pre-cum, " _ **Yuuri.**_ "

The younger shorter man pushed him forward and bent him in half, his own hardness straining against his pants. He pressed hard againt Viktor rubbing himself off, "Fucking cum you filthy-"

Viktor exploded with a whining moan. Cum painting the silver sink milky white, but soon washed away by a fierce start and go jets of golden liquid until the river finally poured out of him. Viktor panted harshly, his eyes glued to his cock in wonder and mumbled half Russian half English.

Yuuri also was panting behind him, resting against his back. He'd rubbed himself raw and had came in his pants, not to mention he was embarrassed beyond belief. He'd have to apologize for being so rude and-

"That was amazing!" Viktor leaned up, looking back over his shoulder at Yuuri, "You should have told me you like to take charge! This changes everything!"

"You...you're not mad?"

"Mad?! Only if we never do that again. Well maybe not _this_ but-"

"Viktor," Yuuri was still a bit in the moment so it was more commanding than he meant to be, but Viktor stopped, his eyes blown wide. "W-we need to get cleaned up. Go to the bathroom. Start the shower. Get naked. Wait for me."

"Yes Yuuri." Viktor wiggled back into his pants and quickly headed off to follow his _orders_.

"Huh," Yuuri smiled to himself, blushing. This was going to get interesting.


End file.
